The Switch
by SAC31
Summary: An egotistical badboy, and a goodie two shoes with a bad temper has never been a good combination. What will happen when Lily and James are forced to work with each other, when an accident causes them to exchange bodies. Would it prove to be the prime opportunity that brings them close together, or would all hell break lose and they drift even further apart. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK ROWLING'S, NOT MINE!

Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**THE SWITCH**

_JAMES _  
Lily stared at me with the most intense and seething look she could muster. Her eyes seemed to be alight with undisguised fury and there seemed to be a certain flame in her irises, one which could rival the Transfiguration teacher's any day. Hell, to be honest, the hair on the nape of my neck stood on end, and an involuntary shiver ran down my spine.

I took two instinctual steps backwards as I raised my hands up in surrender, and flashed the most charming smile I could muster at the fuming red-head.

Her unwavering scowl didn't help the situation at all.

"Oh come on Evans, it's just a stupid detention," I stuttered, trying desperately to put out the fire in her eyes. "You got one, big deal! I get them at least a dozen times every month and look at me. I'm doing just fine!"

"Doing just fine? Are you serious?" She cried, her copper hair bounced on her shoulders, tumbling down her black school robes as she threw her head back in disbelief, exhaling in an angry puff of air. "You have to be the most ill-reputed boy at Hogwarts, no one takes you seriously, and all the teachers are fed up of you and your lot. You have to be the most insufferable, immature imbecile this world has ever seen. So, I think 'doing just fine', is something that should not be coming out of your infectious mouth!" she shrieked, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

"A boy?" I scoffed, my eyes widening in disbelief "A boy? Is that seriously how I look like to you? Well dear, I'm offended." I shrieked, placing my hands on my hips in mock horror.

"Ugh!" she cried, throwing her hands up in frustration, as she stormed out of the corridor we were in, making her way to the Dungeons where our detention was to take place. I smirked as I followed her down the corridor. She was too cute when she was angry, it was hard not to be smitten by her.

Lily and I had been assigned as partners in Potions class by Professor Slughorn, much to her dismay and to my approval. It was like I won the muggle lottery or something.

The partnership started out quite peaceful and uneventful, except for the occasional perverted jokes on my part, and the occasional use of colorful words and exaggerated grunts on hers. The trouble broke out much later when we had an argument over how the Hungarian Horntail Scales were to be grated for the potion. She insisted on doing it with slow deliberate strokes, while I argued that it was an instinctual 'guy' thing, and the only way it could be properly grated was to start scrubbing it like a 'house-elf doing the laundry while he was high on Firewhiskey'.

My refusal to listen to her, and reference to her beloved house elves seemed to offend her, which is why we both ended up with detention, a ruined potion, and a hysterical me, who was held captive by Madame Pomfrey as she tried desperately to remove the entire Bubotuber puss out of my nose and ears. Sirius found it absolutely hilarious. He and Peter even took some pictures for their Christmas Postcards, just like the good friends they were.

I was not amused.

My thoughts were shattered when the booming laughter of my Potions' Professor met my ears. The oh, so charming Lily Evans must have said something. I rolled my eyes at that, and finally entered the dungeons, only to find Lily and Slughorn in a fit of giggles, their bodies trembling as they shook with mirth.

Lily stopped laughing immediately, her scowl firmly in place, and I waited patiently for the obese professor to contain himself.

It was not long before Professor Slughorn wiped away his tears and seemed to notice my presence.

"Oh why hello dear boy! It seems like you made it just in time!" he chirped, clapping his hands together in delight. "I was just telling Miss Evans here a story about myself, when I was 'bout your age. We had a good laugh over it," He chortled lightly, before checking the time and composing himself. "I see that it is already quarter past eight, so I'm afraid I can't afford to spend more time and tell you the tale tonight, ma boy. Perhaps some other time?" he said, clapping his hands on my shoulder, while I wheezed and spluttered, masking my obvious discomfort by a cough and tried to avoid Lily's smirk.

"And now," continued Slughorn, "I must leave both of you. Hopefully there won't be any fight breaking out this time." A glare was flashed in my direction and I pointedly ignored it. "I will be back in an hour, and I want my Potions cupboard to be properly alphabetically rearranged. Without magic might I add. Therefore I shall be taking your wands."  
I groaned at this revelation, while Lily just nodded at him and replied with a polite "Yes Professor."

Slughorn collected our respective wands, and then with a nod in our direction, swept out of the room dramatically.

Chortling at the crazy, old professor, I shook my head with a fond yet exasperated smile as I turned around to face my accomplice, who was staring at me intently, with narrowed eyes.

"What?" I inquired incredulously, raising my arms and flapping them to add more emphasis to my statement.

"I just want to establish some rules here." She crossed her arms, with the same contemplative expression on her face.

"What now?" I sighed, ruffling my hair exasperatedly as I waited for her to continue.

"Okay," she said, holding up her fingers at me as she paced around the room. "Rule number one. You are NOT to be within a five foot radius from me. If you fail to abide by this rule, you should not have a problem with castration, because I can make that happen."

She noted my wince with more satisfaction than that was necessary. Her smirk scared the shit out of me as she continued with her damned list of rules. But of course I couldn't let her know that.

"Rule number two," she said, pointing two fingers at me. "No perverted jokes, and you are not to call me 'Pumpkin', 'Sugar' or 'Strawberry', because I am not a dessert, especially not yours. Any food related pet names will not be tolerated."

"Okay, Flower." I said seductively, pleased to see her scowl set in place.

"Okay scratch that," she swung her hair over her shoulder. "Let's just say you're not allowed to call me anything. Hell, don't even talk to me. At all. Now, I say we organize our work. You can arrange the potions while I set it up on the shelf."

"Fine, whatever."

Lily made her way to the potion cupboard, and started to pull out the potions that were kept in it. Just then, a gust of wind blew into the dungeons. It was so pathetic; we just stood there awestruck, wondering how a breeze could venture so far into the dungeon. One particular breeze was so powerful, that it blew out all the lanterns that were lit around the dungeon.

"Shit." I swore, while Lily groaned in frustration.

We both just stood there in silence, trying to get accustomed to the darkness that had suddenly enveloped us. I couldn't even see my hand.. But hey, I'm practically blind so that doesn't count!

"JAMES!"

"Oh my Merlin!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"YOU JUST CALLED ME JAMES!"

"YEAH, SO?"

"I CAN NOW DIE A HAPPY MAN!"

"..I'm just going to ignore that. Turn on the sodding lights will you! I'm holding Merlin knows how many potions, and they're all going to fall!"

"Lily, I can't."

"Out of all the things that you are, and the amount of flaws you possess, I thought that you'd at least have the decency to help out a girl in need."

"Are you saying you're my damsel in distress, eh Evans?"

"OH FOR HEAVEN SAKE JUST TURN THE LIGHTS ON!"

"I told you, I can't!"

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"Slughorn took our wands remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"What're we going to do now?"

"Well, why don't you somehow come over here and help me with these bottles, they're actually going to fall."

"Evans. I can't."

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM NOW?"

"You said I can't come within a five foot radius, so technically I can't help you."

"WHAT? Those rules were shit anyway! Just come here okay, we'll get into so much trouble if something happens to these bottles."

"Nope, sorry Evans. Rules are rules, they are meant to be followed and obeyed."

"Since when did you start giving a damn about rules, huh?"

"Since now."

"Okay fine! You win Potter. Forget the stupid rules and just come help me before I spill Merlin knows what all over the both of us."

"How would it land on me exactly?"

"Oh I'll make sure I come and rub the entire spilt potion on your face after we're done with here. Don't blame me if you end up with pimples and boils all over your face. Girls wouldn't really like that, would they now?"

I could practically feel the triumph radiating out of Lily as I groped around the classroom, trying to find my way to her.

After a few moments, I felt something that felt like hair. I tugged at it on purpose, and smirked into the darkness as I heard an angry shriek pierce through the darkness.

Now, Lily and I weren't enemies. Though tormenting the other is a favorite hobby for the both of us, it wasn't the same as it had been five years prior, as things were particularly violent back then. There wasn't a day when I wasn't leaving the Hospital Wing because of a hex. We'd sort of grown-up and become more mature, here in sixth year. But old habits die hard, so it was quite frequent when Lily and I were seen arguing with each other. I used to, and still do, have a massive crush on her, but because of the advice given by my friends, I decided to try to move on. So now, I have to respect Lily's boyfriend, Amos Diggory. Though that's just a show in front of her, I still have my fun. If you've ever heard of someone making Mrs. Norris trot around the Great Hall wearing Diggory's initialed underwear for an entire week, then yep. That was me. (Just don't tell Lily)

Lily handed several bottles of potions to me, which I put onto a table that I had felt earlier. We decided we'd do just that and figure out what to do next. We worked in silence for several moments, until I accidentally stepped on her foot while coming back from the table.

Lily, in her shock, accidentally dropped the bottles of potions she held, as she reached to grasp her throbbing foot.

And then, quite predictably, the contents of one particular bottle soaked the both of us, as we stood there cursing and stomping around at our luck.

It smelt just like Sirius' socks do after he comes back from Quidditch practice.

I was quite convinced our nasal, and smelling senses would be permanently damaged by the pungent odor. But Lily and I were quite pleased to find this waft of hell subside after a few moments. And it seemed like the moisture that clung to our bodies also vanished.

"James, do you feel dry?"

"Yeah, I do surprisingly.."

I felt Lily's cloak brush my hand as she moved past me.

"Evans, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shh, I smell something. It smells like gasoline. Look for it."

"Look Evans, I know you hate me, but no need to take advantage of the dark and try to burn me! I mean, I'm not that bad.." I knew what she was getting at. She was looking for the illuminating potion. One that smells like gas, but lights whatever it touches. But annoying her by acting dumb was just too much fun.

"Potter. Don't test my patience. Remember the castration option? It works for other cases too. Look for that potion and give it to me."

With a grunt of acknowledgement from my part, we began our search for the much needed potion.

About half an hour, four cries of frustration, and three hisses of pain later, I heard what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Potter, I've got it!"

"Oh, thank Merlin. I'm sick of banging into tables. Do what you have to do quickly, okay? This is really freaking me out now."

I heard Lily stumble around the room, until finally a flicker of light gave way to an unwavering flame on one of the torches.

Turning around to the source of light, my grateful grin turned into a mask of horror, as I shrieked. The shock wouldn't let any sound come out of my throat, so I ended up sounding like a dying Walrus.

There was a flash of black hair, as the head near the fire turned around to look at me. My partner let out a high pitched yell as she, or rather he caught sight of me.

Shaking my head, I ran towards the east side of the dungeons where a full length mirror stood perched up on the wall. I could feel myself being followed. Finally reaching the mirror, I swore loudly as I touched my face and traced the unfamiliar nose. I glanced at the mop of copper hair on my head, and at the shiny emerald eyes that stared back at me in wonder. I shrugged off my robe and looked at the gentle swell of my chest. It seemed as if my button down shirt had become rather loose.

When I looked back up to the mirror, I saw someone standing next to the reflection of Lily. It looked just like me, but it was certainly not acting like me. While I was standing with my hands on my cheeks, something what the Lily in the mirror was doing, James in the mirror on the other hand had his mouth open in a pure mask of hysteria. He was hunched over in disbelief, facing the mirror, and his hands were in his hair seeming to pull the strands out of their follicles.

It was hilarious, if you asked me. Until I noticed some lose strands in his hands.

"OH HELL NO, DON'T YOU DARE PULL OUT MY HAIR" I yelped, as I rushed and pried mine-or rather Lily's hands away from the raven black hair.

"James, how did this happen..?" Lily asked, her voice deep. It seemed our voices were also changing to match the respective bodies. Though she successfully removed her hands from the hair, it seemed she couldn't stop touching the face.

"I think.. I think it was maybe that potion that fell on us, considering the fact that nothing else happened." I said, staring at my reflection as I watched the Lily in the mirror copy my movements.

Just then, a pop was heard followed by something that sounded like a ricochet of a bullet from those muggle movies Sirius always watches.

"Woah, what was that?" I breathed

"My button…" came Lily's irritated reply as she pulled off the robe to show the too tight shirt she was wearing.

Wow, I really am fit.

"Well, we could exchange shirts if you want, mine is rather lose" I offered, but the reply to that was a battle cry from the red-head, followed by a death threat as Lily forbade me from ever removing her articles of clothing.

"Evans, I understand your concern, but there's very little we can do. I guess for the time being, we'll have to act like each other till the stupid potion wear's off."

Straightening herself, Lily looked back at me and then reluctantly nodded her approval. "I guess you're right, Potter. But we are not to tell anyone about this. Except for Dumbledore maybe. But he's gone to London for a week, so we'll have to stay extra quiet till them. You can't tell the Marauders, and I won't mention it to Alice and Marlene."

"You got it." I sighed in a highly feminine fashion.

Our conversation was interrupted, as we heard someone stumble into the dungeons.

"Is it just me, or was the dungeon unusually dark tonight?" Slughorn said over his shoulder, as he glanced at the corridor. "Oh never mind my dears," he continued "I see that you are done. Here take your wands, and you may go!" he boomed, passing the wands to the both of us.

Lily and I quickly exited the dungeons, and quietly made our way to Gryffindor Tower, both too tired and shocked to utter a word.

"And where are you going?" Lily asked as I stood on the foot of the boy's dormitory staircase.

"Well," I begun, a confused expression on my face "I'm going to bed."

"Potter, have you forgotten that we have recently had a switch. I'm sure Remus and the rest will have quite the fright when they see someone like me in your bed. The questions they will ask won't make this task for us any easier, now would it?" Lily asked

"I'm afraid you're right" I scratched my head "So, um, I guess you should go up there then. I'll be headed to your room."

"Yeah." Lily moved past me, and started making her way up the staircase before she stopped and turned around to look at me. "Potter, you are not to mess around with anything. Don't even talk to anyone, act like you're really tired and all you want to do is sleep. Cooperate with me just this once, okay? We'll figure something out.. How about we meet here tomorrow morning at six and figure out what to do next."

"At six?!" I cried incredulously.

"Are you telling me you have a better idea?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm afraid not. Well, night then Evans."

"Goodnight, Potter."

I watched her-or rather him walk up the stairs before I turned around and walked to the girls' staircase, squeezing my eyes shut as I took a few steps. The expected slide never came and I smirked as I made my way up the steps with a newfound confidence.

I opened the room of their dormitory hesitantly, expecting a shoe to be chucked in my direction at the sight of me. But instead, I was greeted by warm smiles and 'Hey Lily's.

It appeared that all those girls were getting ready for bed. They were all dressed in their nighties and pajamas, and some were even pillow fighting. I stood there with my mouth hanging open as my boy hormones kicked in.

"Well come on here now" I heard Marlene call, "we're just about to have a pillow fight! You in?"  
Marlene McKinnon was one of the prettiest girls in our year, and I had to admit having a pillow fight with all these girls did cause some excitement,even though I was supposed to be Lily. Sirius will be so jealous.  
Though Lily had given me strict instructions to go straight to bed, I decided to stick around a while longer.

"Sure, why not." I said, smirking as I shut the door.

Well this is going to be fun.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please read and REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it! Tell me what you think, and if I should continue it as a full fledged story. I wouldn't mind some ideas for the future chapters either.  
Happy reading!  
-Schaz


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! I'm actually pretty happy I could post another chapter in like a week! The next chapter might be slightly delayed because I'm going on vacation, but I'll try to put it up as soon as possible!

Just a shout out to Pokoton, hg2010, IzzyQuagmire0907 and anonymous for reviewing! It was awesome getting your feedback!  
I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the next chapter.

So here goes!

* * *

**THE SWITCH**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**_Lily_**

"Prongsssssie..."  
_What the hell... _I thought. _This is such a weird dream. First I dream about Potter and I; about us being stuck in dungeons, and a potion spilling on us or something. And now I hear someone calling out his nickname? It's all so strange. But oh well…_

I tossed to my right, willing for the weird part in my head, the one in charge of the Dream Department, to just shut up and quit calling Potter's stupid nickname so that I could go back to sleep.

There was a moment of silence, and I thanked whatever power was responsible for it, as I relaxed into my pillow, falling back into a deep sleep. But just like all things associated with James Novae Potter, the moment was stomped on, slapped, wringed, and utterly ruined.

But this time, it wasn't a call to his name. Oh no, it wasn't. It was the prodding of some fingers on my back. No way in hell was this a dream. This was a freaking nightmare!

"Jaaaamesiiee time to wake up!"

"Sirius, stop poking him!"

"Remus John Lupin, stop acting like my mother!"

"Padfoot, it's six mate. Go back to bed."

"Dude! Evans' here!"

_Wait what?! _That seemed to get my eyes snapped open, and I turned around in a flash, my eyes squinting as I tried to get accustomed to the sudden glare of light that streamed through the window. _Is that Sirius..? HOLY SHIT! THAT'S REMUS! AND THAT'S PETER! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN MY DORMITORY?!_

A thousands thoughts rushed through my head as I tried to look around for the girls. They were nowhere to be seen. The room seemed to by highly unorganized and untidy, unlike the usual room I woke up to. And I highly doubt there would be twenty different colored boxers littering the girls' dormitory floor...

The explanation to that hit me then and there, and I gasped and clutched my mouth. My eyes widened so much that I worried that the slightest jostle would send them flying out of their sockets, and across the room.

_Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin... _I kept chanting in my head as I stood rooted to my spot, staring at the faces of the three highly smug boys. _Please don't tell me I slept with Potter!_

With my eyes squeezed shut, I slowly turned around to face the rest of the four-poster bed I was laying in. Peeping gingerly with one eye, I was shocked to find the bed completely empty.

"Prongs, you alright?" I heard Sirius ask incredulously, and I turned around to see him staring at me verily.

Just then, the events of last night hit me, and I recalled everything. I mentally slapped my forehead at my stupidity.

"Er yeah, I'm fine." I muttered gruffly, my voice still heavy because of the sleep.

"Okay... Mind explaining what that was about?" he asked, motioning his hand and urging me to continue.

"Oh that," I chortled, scratching my neck nervously "I had a nightmare, you see. And let's just say it was pretty messed up."

"Really?" Sirius inquired as he leaned on my headboard. Worry, along with some amusement crossed his face. "What about?"

I glanced at Remus and Peter's faces, and they both stared at me attentively.

I racked my head, for anything as I desperately thought of something that was even slightly believable.

Clearing my throat, I began "I had a dream that I was out on a date with Evans."

They all nodded and urged me to continue.

"Well," I gulped "We were having dinner, and I just signed the cheque to leave. And when I looked back, Lily had disappeared and turned into Snape! Who later howled me here and seduced me!" I invented blindly.

The reactions of the three boys really surprised me.

Peter gasped and covered his ears, while Remus winced and pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger, his eyes screwed shut. Sirius was staring at me, his face scrunched up as if he smelt something extremely foul. If you asked me, it looked like he was constipated. All three begged me to stop.

Wow, they must really hate Snape.

"Okay then," I said grinning, more than happy to oblige."Mind telling me what was happening here?"

"Well James," began Remus, stepping closer to where I stood, next to my bed "I was up early today, putting in some finishing touches to my charms essay when I heard a knock to the door. I opened it, and well it was Lily. And she was asking for you! Sirius just happened to wake up at that precise moment, and you can imagine what happened after that. He couldn't contain his excitement." he glanced at Sirius disapprovingly, before slapping his forehead as he had remembered that she was still waiting outside.

Putting on my shoes, I rushed towards the door.

The last thing I heard before I slammed it shut, was Sirius' 'Go get her, Tiger!'

"Potter," I breathed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

James (Or rather I) stopped smoothing his skirt and looked up at me.

"You told me to wake up at 6 Evans!" he whisper yelled, before a funny look came into his eyes and he pointed a finger at me. "You forgot. Didn't you?" he asked with a smirk.

My helpless expression proved his suspicions, and he threw back his head and barked. But since he was in my body and was using my beautiful voice, it sounded less barbaric. I think.

"And you call me the irresponsible one, hmm? Get your facts straight." I could practically hear the amusement dripping from his sentence.

"Oh please Potter." I rolled my eyes at him, "Last night drained me out okay? So let's just say it induced mild stupor, and caused some dazedness. It's highly unfair to call me irresponsible because of one incident! Plus, let's just say I was doing my job," I smirked, "You never wake up early. I have to put up an act don't I? Need to get everything right Potter. Better safe than sorry, you know."

Potter's sour expression made me laugh. And while I trembled with silent laughter, I happened to notice what he was wearing underneath the school robes.

I, Lily Evans, Prefect of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, put a lot of effort in my appearance. I take a lot of pride in it too. I make sure my skirt is fastened at the perfect length, its hem just barely brushing my knee. My school blouse is perfectly tucked in and is completely wrinkle free, with its entire buttons fastened. The socks I wear are wrinkle and bulge-less, and they end exactly an inch before my knee cap. My tie, too is perfectly set in place.

James Potter here, had done something serious. Something so serious, that if I could, I'd chop off all of his hair and send it to a wig shop. But I obviously couldn't do that now, because he was currently wearing my beautiful auburn hair…

James Potter made me look like a hippie who was raped by a horse.

My usual proper blouse was haphazardly worn, half of its hem tucked in, and half tucked out. There were wrinkles all over it, making it look like Hagrid sat on it for days. The first three buttons were also open, and I could see quite a bit, even from here. My skirt, which was usually worn at the crease of my hips, seemed to be fastened so high, that it was revealing quite a bit of skin. I could bet my knickers could be seen if he bent. My socks were highly uneven, and it seemed like he wasn't even wearing one on my left foot. He didn't even bother wearing a tie.

I could practically feel the steam coming out of my ears, and I could see red. My mouth tasted almost metallic, and I fully intended on bathing Potter with bile and left overs from dinner, in case things got there.

Potter seemed to notice where I was looking at. He pulled at the school robes self-consciously, hiding his clothes. An innocent expression graced his face as his (MY) emerald eyes stared into my eyes.

"What's the meaning of this?" I said through clenched teeth.

"What's the meaning of what?" James replied with shifty eyes.

"JAMES NOVEA POTTER! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!" I growled

"Chillax Evans," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "You're over reacting here! This doesn't matter. I mean, if you did the same, I wouldn't say anything. So don't freak out."

"Oh reaaaally?" The sarcasm was quite evident in my voice, but the idiot refused to hear it and just shook his head vigorously. My anger melted as the latter of his sentence sunk in. Would it really not matter to him?

"Okay then." I said through narrowed eyes.

James let out a sigh of relief and ran his hands through the copper hair on his head. "I'm going down to the common room now, why don't you go change into your robes, and we'll meet there."

Nodding, I watched him leave and walk down the staircase.

Stepping into the dormitory and turning to shut the door, I smirked.

"Oh yes we shall."

* * *

_JAMES  
_"Yeah, so when I went to see what happened, it turned out Samantha tripped and fell into the toilet!"

All the girls gathered around Alice laughed. Following their lead, I let out a high pitched giggle. In the blink of an eye, everyone snapped around to look at me.

I just looked at their confused and incredulous expressions with wide eyes.

"WHAT?" I huffed in annoyance.

"Oh nothing," Marlene said slowly, sharing a quick glance with Alice "It's just that you've been acting really weird since last night."

"What?" I laughed nervously "Why would you think that?" I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Oh I don't know, its ju- OH MY GOSH!" Alice cried, her hands on her face and her eyes as big as Professor McGonagall's saucers.

"What's wrong with her?"I whispered to the girl next to me. What was her name again? Vance… Emmeline Vance!

Apparently her expression mirrored Alice's.

What the hell was going on?

Just then, they all broke into a fit of giggles.

It felt like someone hit them with the tickling jinx. And it seemed like their laughter increased with every passing second.

After ten seconds of patient waiting for my companions to contain themselves, I finally lashed out. "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

The girl's shook so much, that I was half expecting their hair to set on fire any second; considering the fact that the common room fireplace was just a few feet away from us.  
Alice, with some difficulty, held up a trembling finger and pointed towards the boy dormitory staircase, before she broke into a fresh round of giggles.

Raising an eyebrow at them, I turned around to see where they were pointing.

And at that moment, I hoped that a hippogriff would pick me up and fly me to Mexico, where I could change my name to 'Armania Ramirez' and turn into a baker.

Hell, I'd even makeout with Filch, if that would make what I saw go away. But life isn't fair, is it? So I ended up seeing, what had to be the most sickening thing I had ever seen.

Guess I really hit Lily's nerve this time.

Standing on top step of the boys dormitory, was someone who looked like me. Except the charming demeanor, roguishly good looks, and aura of awesomeness seemed to have completely disappeared.

Standing on top of the Boys Dormitory wasn't James Potter, Quidditch Extraordinaire and ladies man.

Standing on top of that God forsaken staircase was.. what looked like the combination of a Ferby Doll and Severus Snape. Oh, and a bit of me.

Lily Evans had adorned me in my school's shirt. The shirt, however, was tucked in perfectly and had absolutely no crease. She even made sure every button was fastened. It looked like I was a church going school boy who was being strangled by his collar.

To top it all off, she added a fuchsia jumper on top of it. One with a kitten on it. A fucking orange kitten. The jumper seemed to be embezzled by Rhinestones as well. AND, my usual thin wire rimmed glasses were replaced by a thick one, one with tiger spots on it.

And, the most striking think about the whole thing, was what she had done to the hair.

My usual sexy, right-off-the-broom type of messy hair had completely disappeared. My messy locks were now greasy ones, completely doused in oil. She even parted them from the middle! And let's not forget the flashing platform boots she made me wear. I mean where the hell did she get that?

Lily seemed to catch my eyes as she made her way down the remaining steps. She winked and waved her fingers at me teasingly.

That minx.

Fuming, I watched her saunter her way towards the portrait hole and walk out of it. Obviously, I followed her out.

"What the hell was that about Evans?" I called to her retreating figure, the anger evident in my voice.

Lily just turned around with a challenging expression, and folded her arms as she glared at me evenly.

Lily tends to pout a bit when she's angry. And if you ask me, I'd say it looks adorable when she does it. But the motion seemed to have an opposite effect considering the fact that she was in my body. I looked absolutely preposterous! Guess Sirius will get his pictures for next year's Easter Postcards too.

I just don't get this girl. I get her catcalls and wolf whistles today, and how does she repay me? She repaid me by making a laughing stock out of me! I mean, I've done many stupid things, ran in the Great Hall wearing a dress, grew a mustache, wore red lipstick all through Charms class, but this was just a bit too much! She took it a step too far!

Her voice, or rather mine, shook me out of my reverie.

"I thought this wouldn't matter to you, Potter? Isn't that what you said to me this morning?"

I was in absolute shock. Was she actually throwing my words back in my face?

"I.." I stuttered as I thought of a comeback. "At least I made you look good. You looked presentable okay! I'm telling you, the response I got from people today was something you've never gotten. And it was all positive!"

"Oh save it Potter," she snorted, walking closer to me. "Sirius kept gushing over how 'hot Lily looked'. And you know his taste, whoever he finds looking attractive is always a slag. You made me look like trash! So I did the same. An eye for an eye, sweetheart." And with a small smirk and a wink thrown in my direction, she turned over her heel and walked off for breakfast. She even swayed my hips from side to side. The onlookers pointed and laughed at it.

Oh she's really done it this time.

Writhing in anger, I stomped my way to the Great Hall, ignoring the winks thrown in my direction by Benjy Fenwick.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More reviews would be awesome!  
-Schaz


End file.
